RO: The Duel
by XeNoFiRe32
Summary: Trey, a young youth journeyed outwards of his hometown in search of adventure followed along with his childhood friend, Alya. Together they set out the most greatest and the most breathtaking adventure of their lives. R&R after, plz.
1. Chapter 1

Author: jayblinkazn32

Amongst the fertile grass, a heavy thump was pressed on the forest ground. The whole forest grew quiet by the second when it thumped again. _Thump, thump _again it goes. Trees shook and leaves fell from branches as the wind faintly touches them. Everything around feared his presence as he walked through the forest. A cold, faint voice sounded off of the shaded, calm character,

"Where are you?" quietly and calmly, a brush of dark red and black energy surrounds the forest grounds.

"Time is being wasted. Soon, you would regret this." he voiced out with anger. The shaded character walks through the forest, hoping to see the one he seeks…to kill.

Ragnorok Online: The Duel

Chapter 1

"What!" said one with the young tone voice loudly.

"Sorry, kid. You're not ready to become a Swordsman," said kindly from the man at the front desk.

"I AM ready, dammit!" said angrily at him.

"Well, from the looks of it, you aren't." he said.

"Grr!" he growled at the man indignantly. The young kid walked away from the Swordsman Academy in Izlude and towards the Town square. He then, furiously in mind could not enter the academy, sat down on a bench near at the front gate of the academy. Still thinking about how he couldn't entered the academy, calmly took small amounts of deep air. _Hmph!_ he thought.

"Taking away a dream of mine, I know I can be a great Knight! They just don't see it in me…" He paused for a minute and continued. "Or maybe I can be a Crusader and take the path of a true protector of the light!…Sigh, yeah right!" he exclaimed furiously. He was still frustrated and upset and he still couldn't get it out of his system.

Out of the blue, a sudden shout started to fill the town square and startled him,

"Brave fighters from afar," A man started yelling in the crowds who surrounded him. "We welcome you to our town, Izlude, where Swordsman and Knights become true fighters. For the love of true sports, we will welcome you in our new Fighter's Association Arena, our whole new level of fighting, with excitement and entertainment!"

_Oh, great! _He thought._ Another Registration for the Arena!_

"We want you to show us if you got what it takes to become a true Fighter, a true Champion to rule the world of Fighting! Come and get your registration and signed up for this ultimate chance to become the number 1 with the winning of 1 million gold!" As the crowd started to gather around the man, there was commotion everywhere from citizens to fighters. All of them started to talk about whether they should enter or not. Most of the citizens withdrew from the man and started to mind their own business. While the fighters who were interested started to register in to arena.

The boy got up and started to walk off from the town square. As he left he turned his head to look back once more just to see the crowded area. Then, turned away and left.

He knew that he would become a great Knight or Crusader cuz of his talent, his skill, and they knew he didn't have a snowball chance in hell. He felt so sickened and furious; he never had he felt this way before. His dream was to become the most powerful Knight or Crusader, either one he would fit perfect! Instead they've turn him down, his only dream he ever wanted. Disappointed, depressed, and tainted of this day.

Unexpectedly someone called out his name, "Trey! Pronteria Trey!"

"What the hell?" He cried out. He turned around and saw a girl running towards him. Of course he knew the girl. "Alya don't call me by my last name! You know that."

"I know, I know! I just," She sighed, "I just wanted to make sure it was you." She felt relieved

"Who do you think I am? Nobody knows yet unless you blabber about it and don't say my last name especially in front of the public. What happens if my father found out that the whole town found out I was the prince? It would be troublesome! People would start asking me favors, questions, and whole other stuff they would want."

"I know, Master!" she whispered.

"And don't call me that, ok!"

She giggled, "Ok sir!" His eyes twitched a bit as she chuckled. He hated those formal names. Prince, master, sir, sire, majesty, all those others names too. He wished there weren't any, but wonder how would his father's loyal Knights would called him? Heh, he didn't give a damn about it. _Hmm…I wonder how my old man is doing. _He thought. He'd never thought his father that way ever since he grew up about 10. That time, he'd stopped thinking about his old man and became self-sufficient. He still loves his mother and father, even though he barely keeps in touch with them.

Trey Pronteria, Prince of Pronteria Town and Pronteria Castle, he's proud to be a prince and his father and mother who was king and queen of Pronteria. The only problem is that people called him his formal name instead of his real name, because they were scared of calling him his real one. After 4 years have passed, the trained sword wielder and foreign weapon fighter started to trot off from his birth town and moved on. He wasn't alone though, he was traveling along with a friend. A friend that he has long treasure through his childhood memories. Alya Senfuya, daughter of Gerri and Fukya, Pron Royal Knights. They have always been with each other for the rest of their past time before and they will never leave each other.

Trey, caught unguarded, flinched from a weird sharp poke from behind, it was Alya.

"What?" he answered.

"So, did you get in?" she asked questionly.

"…" he silenced himself.

"Hunh? Trey?" she called. "Trey. Hmm, something wrong, my dear friend?"

"…No…."

"Huh? You mean you didn't get in?"

"…"

"Sigh, I'm sorry…that this had to happen to you Trey."

"…Its-it's alright Alya, maybe they were right, after all I've been training inside, not outside," he said woefully. "Besides, what good will I do? I guess I should go back home..."

"No you won't Trey!" she cried as she grabbed Trey on the back of his neck tie, pulling him. "There is no way my best friend will ever turn his back on his ever-wanted-to-become dream THAT easily!"

"Gack, cough, Hauuuugh! Your…killing…MEE! Cough!" She strangled him all the way back to the Academy. Surprisingly, he survived…with luck.

Twenty minutes later...

"I'm sorry, young lady, but your friend cannot enter," again said the man kindly.

"What is this, policy that goes against youngster's entrance of the Academy!" she retorted.

The man responded, "Look, ma'am, as much I want your friend to become a swordsman, there is no way your friend can enter, please understand my situation."

She didn't want to take the rejected answer, "My friend will get the entrance and will become the Swordsman he always dreamed!"

"Sigh, geez," shaking his head.

Just before Alya yelled at the poor man Trey interrupted, "H-hey, Alya, its ok. I mean, you don't have to carry," she didn't pay attention for awhile cuz she was in a trance.

"Don't sigh on me! Me and my friend are gonna stay here until you give him his entrance papers! Then, you," she paused and finally notice Trey. "Huh? Trey, d'you say something?" Trey looked down in rejection. In a blink of an eye, Trey wrapped his arm around Alya's neck, grabbing and pulling her along with him as he sprinted off. In turn, he yelled back at the man,

"S-sorry to bother you! Later!"

Just as Trey stop for breath, Alya escaped the headlock and yelled.

"What was THAT for Trey! I thought you wanted to," Trey broke in before she finished.

"Did you REALLY think I wanted trouble just to become a SWORDSMAN!" he cried with breath.

"No, I didn't Trey! I just wanted to help you," she responded.

"I understand Alya, but sometimes things just don't work out,"

"I know Trey. I thought if I helped and convinced he'd let you in," she assumed.

"Nah, they wouldn't let me in so easily," he said so desolated. When Trey stood up from the ground he started consuming in small quantities of air. Alya stood up after Trey was standing on his two legs. Alya broke the silence between him and herself.

"So, are still going to become a Swordsman, Trey?"

He replied, "I...don't know, maybe."

She looked down and felt sorry for him. Alya started cheering up Trey.

"Don't worry Trey, everything will be fine. I know something good is gonna happen to you and me or us," she smiled blissfully. Trey didn't feel the happiness, he felt upset. Alya felt happy for awhile, then felt miserable afterwards. Alya felt guilty about him for not getting in the academy. Out of the blue, a stranger with a high-pitched manly voiced, wearing an outfit from France or something. He darted toward us and towards Alya. He smiled with blissfulness and his eyes darted off at Alya, with love. Alya was confused.

The stranger spoke, "Why would such a beautiful woman like you belonging to this despicable, inhuman man with his foul treatment for you?"

"Uuh, um," she blushed.

"Come with me and I'll show you love that would last for a heaven's paradise," he dashed right in front of her, kneeling on one of his knees forcing her hand to touch his warm hands. Alya bushed even more, it looked liked her whole face were red as a rose.

Trey spoke up, this time with anger, "Who'd you call despicable and inhuman, huh!"

"You, my friend, you're the despicable inhuman man, you're the person that hurt this young woman under her knees and your blaming her!" he shouted in rage.

Trey was infuriated, "I AM NOT A DESPICABLE AND INHUMAN MAN! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE DESPICABLE INHUMAN GUY-OR WHATEVER YOU SAID IS!" Both Trey and the stranger stared at each other with evil glares. Trey twitched a bit. The stranger glared with grace and evilly.

"G-guys... I-I don't want this to end in violence, please. C-can't we take this somewhere else?" she quivered. The two ignored her call and instead traded glares of madness. Sooner or later things were about to heat up...


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Chapter 2 is up! Thanks Kirameku Hikari for your review. I never really get any of these so send more! Also I don't own any of Ragnorok, except my characters and storyline. I am really slow updating stories so I'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy!

Ragnorok Online: The Duel

Chapter 2

Trey's face started getting even angrier as the stranger's face was calm and cool. He snickered cruelly. Alya was feeling very uncomfortable as they traded one glare at a time. There was only Trey, Alya, and the stranger around so they didn't have to worry about anyone. Trey couldn't stand it anymore and drew his sword to an upward slash, completely missing the strange man. The man laughed evilly again.

"Please, Trey. I'm sure he didn't mean it," Alya tried to halt the young novice from the fight but he ignored the called.

"I'll show you whose the despicable man is!" He rushed in after the man in fury. Clearly, the stranger didn't seem to be worry after all he looked more powerful than Trey. Trey swung the sword horizontally and missed him. He disappeared after his attack. The teen, infuriated, observed the grounds looking for the man who had disappear from his sight as well as Alya's too.

"Scared young boy?" the man's voiced seemed dissipated and echoed.

"Show yourself you coward!" He yelled. Alya from a few distances saw a sparkle and notice the stranger hid himself within the surroundings.

She yelled within time for Trey to notice, "Behind you!" He quickly turned around as his short hair followed behind him. In seconds the sparkling object came closer to him inch by inch. He jumped and barely avoided the blow. His feet touched the ground as he was airborne for a few second. _What's this feeling!_ He thought. He spun around again and saw another man that was invisible then smacked him on the forehead. Trey flew back and hit the ground then scooted back a few inches. His eyes closed in pain and head bruised he could nearly opened his eyes. Alya was shocked. The stranger became visible and laughed.

"Young boy, it seems you're the despicable and inhuman man," he said. "Forgive me young lady, I haven't introduced myself. I am Warf Freiy de Gregor (fray-deh-grey-gore) the famous Rogue Fighter. Call me Frei."

"Trey," she ran to Trey's aid and rudely ignored the man. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ow...I'm...I'm fine. Don't worry, I received bruises worse than these," he laughed it off in pain.

"Stupid head, you shouldn't argue with him Trey," Alya noted.

"Why?" Trey asked.

"Cuz I am the Rogue Fighter, famous for defeating The Trio," as he gladly finished it for Alya. Trey was rubbing his forehead from the blow which still hurts. Alya stood up and walked over to Frei.

"I'd appreciate your comment but calling my friend like that was downright wrong. You did that for your own good," Alya exclaimed. Frei knew she was right and nodded. He walked over to the injured teen and lowered himself to about his height.

"I apologize, dear boy," He said.

"It's all good," Trey happily responded. He was glad he was on the guy's good mood. Alya smiled. The man helped the young teen get up from the hard stony ground, but he fell back down on his rear. The two laughed as the boy flickered a glare on the two in sarcasm.

"Well, I can't stay here any longer, dear friends. I must hurry to the Arena before all the entries are full," said Frei.

"Alright, guess we'll see you later someday," Trey responded.

"Good luck," Alya gave off a happy energy. The man walked off leaving the two behind. They walked out of Izlude and into the outskirts of Pronteria and Izlude.

The sun was high up, shining brightly. It was a beautiful day outside. Trey felt like he was cooked like an egg over a heated pan. Trey took off his jacket and belongings then set them aside and lied down on the grassy fields under one of the trees. Alya was sitting next to him being cooled under the shades of the trees. She hummed a tuned familiar to Trey.

"La-la, la-la-la, la, la, la-la-la," She hummed to herself but the teen seemed to have heard her clearly.

"You still remember that song, Alya?" He questioned her. She smiled and giggled.

"What's wrong singing the tune we learned from school?" She looked at the tired boy and he looked back.

"It's really nothing it's just that, it's been 8 years and it feels school has just ended," He closed his eyes thinking about the last day of school.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" She felt the breeze from her left side blowing on her as her long brown hair caught the breeze. It was waving in the air like a wave on the ocean coming to shore. They both rested in silence as they let the breeze touch them. Trey was taking a quick nap.

The man walked and each time he took a step a brush of dark and red energy emitted from his foot. His face was covered by the shadows of his hood. He wore a black long cloak that touched the grass and soil. The metal hitting each other was the sound of his armor. It was light but strong enough to prevent an arrow from piercing or denting it. There were eyes all around him watching his every movement. Monsters cleared the way and left for those who fear him ran through the veins of the creatures from the forest. His breath was quiet and heavy.

The man spotted three figures that were bruised and beaten. They laid down on the grassy soil, bleeding to death.

One of the dying men spoke up, "You...you sent us...to kill...the Rogue...but...-cough-...but he was stronger...then you thought..."

The cloaked man responded, "No, I knew."

"But...why...did you send...-cough, cough-...us...?" one other man was lying on the tree spat out little blood.

"It was the test of your strength and teamwork."

"For what? To see...if we're...worthy..." said the man was standing on his two legs and shaking. Blood dripped from his left arm as his right arm was holding on to the wound.

"Worthy to fight my enemy. He is none like others, he has great power like me," the shaded character had a cold, dark voice. "You will look for him and spy on him from afar, and find his weakness. Once you are spotted you will not be able to turned back, but fight him. You must be able to defeat this Rogue in order to look for him,"

"So...-cough-...how do we...defeat him?"

"You must be in fighting fit to train since you have no other way of learning new skills from anyone," He took out a gemstone that colored in green. There he chanted words: "_Esra Hym Olvr!_" Everyone including himself disappear out of thin air.

Trey was burning up and fed up with the heat. He wipes off the sweat on his forehead with a cloth.

"That's it! I'm going back home!" He yelled.

"But your home is only a couple of yards away and were going back ALREADY! We've only journeyed to Izlude!" Alya yelled and eyed him. True they were only in the outskirts of Pronteria, his hometown.

"I don't care! I'm just going to rent a room for us at the Inn!" He dashed off to Pronteria as Alya followed after him. They passed porings and fabres and chochons without a care what happened. They were like lizards in the desert searching for shade. Trey came to a halt out of the blue and saw a knight in white armor as the sun was shining so bright the armor was reflecting off his white shining armor and nearly blinded the kid. Alya stopped, too, right next to his side. She shifted her head towards where he was watching and saw the same thing. Trey spotted he was wearing a shield bearing a cross that was colored in white gloss paint. Also he spotted a cross on his armor with the same color on his shield he was wearing. Finally, the kid found out he was a Paladin, a faithful holy knight and servant of the Lord God. He had white hair colored a lot like his cross on the shield and armor which was messy. He had metallic silver eyes that shined every time it was reflected by the light. He was powerful and they both knew from their view.

The teen whispered to the girl next to him, "Have you ever heard or seen this guy before?" The girl answered no to him. Trey didn't know what to do but stare at him in amazement. _I wish I was him with all those cool armor and shield..._ He thought. His movement was fast, quicker than a blink of an eye. The sun didn't bother the two kids as the heat was getting higher. Sweat was dropping from the Paladin as well as from the two staring at him. They were sweating so badly they nearly made a pool of sweat about five centimeters.

The paladin stopped and rested under the trees. He laid there wiping his sweat with his cloth. Even his cloth was decorated! His white hair was resting on the trunk and his eyes still sparkling by the sun. The teen made a depressing look and left for town. Alya was still dozing off looking at the warrior then realized her friend left her their. She followed after Trey.

Noise was very common in Pronteria. Merchant on the streets selling and peasants come and go. It was a regular life today and tomorrow every time. You can see Knights, Swordsman, Archers, maybe a few Assassins, and Novices. They're popping out everywhere in one corner to the other. Trey was squeezed in between the crowded area; shops were coming in from all over the world of Rune-Midgard. _Still hasn't change since I left _he said in thought. _Well, that's because I've only left for Izlude then came back._ Out of the crowd he spotted an inn nearby one of the Merchant's store. When he entered the inn the air around the store wasn't heavy and small unlike outside. It was a well sized store with at least a magical working fan that gave the inn a cooler breeze. There was also a pub inside too, but the kid dare not to look in it. He walked up to the counter to the man and asked for a room for two people with separate single beds.

"What type of class would you like?" the man had a distinguish voice.

"Class 2 with a room for two people that has two single beds," Trey reminded the man.

"That'll be 120 G. Thank you," he paid the man same exact amount of bill and went up the stairs with the keys in hand for the room. The hall way wasn't that cramped in and it was very well decorative. _This inn must be popular _he murmured. He examined the key in his hand which had cut off edges going up and down. There was a carved number and letter on the key that said '12B'. It was a little dull but the metal or mineral wasn't really new or old at all. He passed a few room until he came into a door that had the same numbers and letter. He stuck the key in the hole of the door then twisted. There was a quick click when he twisted the key; he untwisted it and pulled the key loose as he opened the door. There the room was decorated very well, too.

"Well, this is a nice room to stay in," he said. "If Alya was here she would have gone crazy feeling every part of furniture that was smooth and soft in here and start babbling on about the walls and pictures and foliage, _if_ there was any in here," the room had no plants or flower until he saw a pot filled with soil and flowers planted in it standing on a desk. His eyes were only focusing on the flower since it looked so familiar. It had orange color petals with a bit of reddish at the tip, long, green slender stem with leaves. The orange color reminded him of a time when Alya gave him the same colored flower when they were out in the fields in their young days.

"Look at this, look at this! Isn't it pretty?" Alya smiled while staring at Trey.

"Yes it is. Where d'you get that?" He questioned.

"Over by those trees, but this is the only one," she answered, but made a sorrowful voice. "Trey, why aren't there any more of these pretty flowers?" her voice was sweet like honey like an angel's voice. It eases anyone who hears her voice.

"Well, you see here, Alya that not all flowers grow at once," He said. "Each flower grows on one season to the other like a daffodil in summers. This flowers, or ferayle (fur-rayl), grows only in summer and they are rarely found in the fields or among trees,"

"Really?" she said in excitement.

"I only know some things about plants. My mom was teaching me the basic knowledge of trees and plants," Alya stared at him in oddness.

"Know-ledge?"

"It's something you gain from learning," he said. Alya sat back with a puzzled face staring at the beautiful orange-red tip flower.

She said, "Well, this flower is the color when we are together, Trey!" she smiled and giggled. Trey saw her and smiled back. _Color of our friendship, huh? Looks more to me like you love me _he thought. He dozed off a bit then snapped back to reality and forgot about the idea. He left the room leaving his belongings and supplies along with hers on the bed and left.

Alya was relaxing in the middle of town on the bench. The fountain was clear and had a statue in the middle of it. There carved was a woman with robes and silk on holding a big plate as it would seem to weigh her down. It was a beautiful artwork thanks to the architecture. The sun up high was beautiful too. It was such a perfect day.

Someone called out to Alya, "Alya, Alya!"

Author: FINALLY! Finish with this second chapter (sobs). It took me forever to make the second chapter...anyways, R&R after, please...


End file.
